Like parent, like child
by 8annie81
Summary: The adopted children of the central park kids have to save their parents and neighbors. Massive number of OC's but don't worry none of them are Mary-Sueish.
1. Bad SJ

S.J or Skipper junior had just woken up. Thankfully it was saturday and he was allowed to do this as late as he wanted. He yawned, stretched and left the HQ. His little sister Amy entered the penguin habitat and swam up to the platform.

"Say-jay! Say-Jay!" The asian otter cub called. Amy not quite having the ability to say S.J had chosen to call him this.

S.J smirked and shook his head. "Yeah Amy?"

"Say-Jay pull Amy up! Up!" She raised her arms up. He pulled her up and she ran for the fish bowl cover. She pulled at the cover and then turned to him with her big brown eyes. "Say-Jay open for Amy?"

He chuckled. "Sure Amy." He lifted the cover.

Amy looked down the hatch and then back at her brother. It seemed like such a big fall to the small otter. "Tall." She said.

S.J knew she'd been in the HQ before, but she'd always been carried down the latter by Marlene or Skipper. She was too big for him to carry so he asked her. "What do you need? I'll get it for you."

"Daddy." She said.

S.J yawned. "Skipper and the team left this morning before I woke up."

Amy blinked.

"Dad's not home." He simplified.

The young otter pouted. "I want daddy!" She whined.

S.J still a bit tired snapped at her. "Well he's not here!"

Her eyes filled with tears and she sniffed.

S.J cringed. "No, no don't cry."

Her lip trembled and her tears spilled over. "Say-Jay yell at me!" She blubbered.

S.J looked around quickly. It was still early in the morning and he didn't want to wake the other animals. "Shhh! Say-Jay say sorry! Really sorry!" Amy wasen't consoled. "Don't cry! Don't cry!" S.J inadvertantly made more noise trying to quiet her than she did crying. "I'm sorry please don't cry!"

"What's going on?" Marlene asked wipeing the sleep from her eyes. "Why is Amy crying?" She took the otter cub in her arms and had her quiet in an instant.

Amy sniffed. "Daddy gone and Say-Jay yell at me."

Marlene gave S.J a questioning look.

"She was whining and I'm tired." He complained giving a slight appologetic smile.

"S.J." Marlene scolded. "You know you can't yell at Amy she doesen't know any better."

S.J sighed. "I know. I'm sorry Amy."

Amy put her thumb in her mouth. "It okay. Say-Jay Amy still love you."

Marlene smiled at her sweet little girls words. Then she looked back at S.J the spitting image of his father. "Where is Skipper?"

"I don't know. He probably left it in the kitchen log."

The kitchen log was exactually as the name suggests. It's a tape recorder they keep in the kitchen. After Skipper and Marlene began raising their children together Marlene insited Skipper leave someway for her to know where he is when he's on missions. It caused a little friction as Skipper normally just recorded the time he'd left and when he'd be back. It annoyed S.J that he often recorded all of S.J's chores on the device so he couldn't just 'forget'.

Marlene pressed the play button and was rewarded with Skippers voice. "You thought I forgot didn't you? Happy aniversary Marlene. Meet me in central park by the pond when you get this message I have a suprize for you."

She smiled. "S.J watch your sister. I'm going out."

After Marlene was out of earshot Skippers voice continued. "Make sure to tell S.J to clean his room and take watch from 09:00 hundred till 09:45. I love you Marlene."

S.J smiled. No one could prove he'd heard that and Marlene hadn't heard it. Looking around to be sure it was only him and Amy he pressed the record button and recorded his own message over Skippers. "Happy aniversery you guys. Amy and I are going to Julien juniors."

Amy blinked confused. Skipper had yelled enough that she knew S.J got in trouble when he didn't do what the kitchen log said. She'd even learned the word chores from how often it was used. "Wha bout chores?" She asked softly.

S.J didn't hear her. "Come on Ame's." He said patting her head. "Lets go to J.J's!"

She pouted. "Amy." She corrected.

S.J waddled over to the hatchs ladder holding Amys paw. "How are we going to get you topside?"

Amy whimpered and looked up at S.J.

He took in a deep breath and picked her up and tried to climb up useing only one flipper. He made it up three rungs before he knew he couldn't keep climbing. He hopped down and tapped his chin.

He knew he wasen't supposed to use the emergency exits unless there was an emergancy. Even the ones in painfully obvious places like the Privates first prize plauqe that even the lemurs used, but it was so easy and it led right to the gates. No one would know he'd done it since it was his parents aniversery the other three penguins had the day off.

Amy sighed. She knew that S.J'd get in trouble if mommy, daddy, or any of the older penguins caught him in the tunnel and if that happend she wouldn't get to play with him for a while cause he'd have lots of chores. "Bad Say-Jay." She pouted.

S.J shushed her as they neared the end of the tunnel. As quietly as he could he opened the poster exit and checked for anyone who'd rat him out. Seeing no one he hopped out and helped Amy crawl down carfully. Then he slid on his belly with her on his back to habitat.

"Hey Jay-Jay! Jay-Jay!" Amy called excited.

"Hello Amy! Hey what's up S.J? No chores today?"

S.J smiled and looked away from eyes. "I geuss not. No one's said anything about them to me anyway."

J.J laughed. "You mean no one can prove you heard anything."

"Who, me? Use a loophole?" He said with mock suprize.

Amy frowned. "Hungry."

J.J flicked a fish to her with his tail. "Help yourself Amy. My food is your food or something like that."

"Yay!" She cried eating the fish.

"You know." J.J said sadly. "Dad's still weirded out that I eat fish."

"Eh he's a mammal. Mammals are weird."

"Your mom and sister are mammals."

J.J laughed. "My point exactually. Skipper's still trying to make a commando out of me and Marlene's still trying to keep me 'normal'."

"She's already failed then." He joked earning himself a wrestling match. "Uncle! Uncle!" He said laughing a little.

"I geuss Skipper is rubbing off on me. I've seen him do that to Rodger."

"Hey why do you always use their names and not call them mom and dad?"

"Cause they're not really my parents and habit I geuss."

Private jumped over the wall into J.J's habitat. "Skipper said to make sure you know to do your chores and that you're in trouble for using the emergncy tunnel."

S.J tugged at his feathers frustratedly. "How did he know that!"

"I didn't, but now I do." Skipper said jumping over the wall. He smirked at his aggrivated son. "Nice try though."

Private patted his shoulder. "Maybe next week."

"Private!" Skipper scolded. "We're not incouraging this we're discouraging it."

"Oh. Right."

"Where's Marlene?" S.J asked confused. "Shouldn't Private have the day off?"

"Why would Private have the day off?" Skipper asked.


	2. Missing

Skipper and his team raced to the park. "Did the message say where in the park to meet?" He asked.

"Yeah. The pond I think."

Skipper stopped. "Alright boys here's the plan. Private you take S.J back to the zoo. Rico, Kowalski you're with me."

His team saluted, but Skipper juniors jaw dropped. "Why do I have to go back to the zoo?"

"Ask questions later. Right now we have to save Marlene, move out." Kowalski, Rico and Skipper slid away.

Private patted his shoulder. "Maybe next week."

S.J slapped his flipper away. "Why do you keep saying that? What's happening next week?"

"I can't tell you." Private said looking a little weak. "It's classified." He tried to say firmly.

Raising an eyebrow S.J held up a Peanut butter winky. "What's classified?"

"Oh I'm going to get in trouble for this..." He sighed. "Off record your father has trained you for some years right?"

"Yeah. Mainly self defense."

"Next week he's going to start training you on record and some higher ups are going to come rank you. If you don't deserve a rank you'll just be a Buck Private till your next ranking, but I know Kowalski became a lieutenant his third ranking. Isen't that exciting?"

S.J tossed Private the winky. "So what you're saying is next week I'm joining your team?"

"No you'll be assigned your own team. Each team has a leader, a weapons expert, a lieutenant, and a special ops member. Any one besides the leader can be a buck private."

"Even the lieutenant?"

"Well they can start as one, but someone will become the lieutenant eventually. Rico was the teams lieutenant for a while, but Kowalski eventually out ranked him."

"Off record." S.J said holding up three more winkys. "How many winkys would it take for me to see what's happening with Marlene?"

"Sorry S.J I have direct orders to take you to the zoo, but we can get popcorn if you like."

S.J sighed. "Can I ask you just one more question?"

"Okay, but I may not be able to answer it."

"Why hasen't Skipper told me?"

"I don't know." Private shrugged. "It will be news to Marlene too."

S.J cringed. "She won't like that. How is Skipper going to talk her into it?"

"He won't have to. Once it becomes official it's your choice and Marlene will have no say in it. You know she tried for a while to get Skipper and us to quit? There was even a time when she didn't belive us at all about our missions. Thought we were loony."

"I never heard anything about that. Although you guys are kind of weird..."

"Yes it does seem that way at times, but it's just because there's a lot we have to keep secret from even our closest neighbors. Although it may seem like it classified isen't really your fathers favorite word."

"Could have fooled me...What kind of secrets?"

Private rolled his eyes. "Alright now we're back at the zoo. Everythings got to go back on record."

"Hey at the risk of incriminating myself again how did you guys know I knew what my chores where?"

Private chuckled. "Amy got recorded in the backround of your message saying something about your Chores."

"I told you she's smarter than everyone thinks! She's plotting against me!" S.J ranted.

Amy giggled running up to Private and hugging him. "Unca Private! Unca Private Jay-Jay playing hide and seek!"

"Ahh! There she is!" S.J said jumping up in fear.

"You're as paranoid as Skipper sometimes." Private tsked. "Wait...J.J can't play hide and seek! Amy where is J.J?"

"Hiding. Why not hide and seek?" She asked innocently.

S.J thought for a moment as if considering what could have happened to his freind. His eyes widened then he relaxed. "You're right I am paranoid. probably just at Juliens."

"If he is then the lemurs are being awfully quiet. Stay here with Amy. I'm going to check it out."

"Aw no! I'm going to check it out too!"

"You need to stay here and keep Amy safe." S.J grunted in submission not looking trust worthy. "S.J I'm trusting you. Stay with Amy I'll be right back." Private said sternly and flipped away ninja style.

S.J turned to Amy. "I'll give him three minutes."

She looked at her brother sadly. "Jay-Jay gone."

S.J looked down at her. "Hey don't worry. He'll turn up I promise."

"The lemurs are missing. Well...accept Mort." Private said returning from the habitat.

"Feet gone." Mort said as sadly as Amy.

"Right...S.J take Mort and Amy to the HQ. I'll meet you in a little while to let you know of any changes."

S.J looked around for a moment and whistled.

"Yes you can use the emergency tunnel." Private sighed.

Giving Private a slightly smug smirk S.J took Mort and Amy to the tunnel. "Bad Say-Jay." Amy said.

"No I'm not! Just come on." He lifted Mort and Amy into the tunnel. They walked forward in the dark till they bumped into something. "What the?"

The something gave a small shriek. "Don't eat me!" It cried.

"The little feet!" Mort cried attacking the things feet.

Amy giggled. "Found Jay-Jay!"

"Dude!" S.J laughed. "How did you even fit in here?"

"I paniced okay? Somebody took dad and Maurice."

"Who?" S.J asked.

"I don't know those weird little red guys. Remember that picture you showed me that we got in trouble for?"

S.J thought a moment and smiled wickedly. "You mean the one Skipper said was classified or the one that got us 'the talk'?"

"The first one, thank you for reminding me."

"I think Kowalski called them lobsters and Private slipped up and said they were this Blowhole guys minions."

J.J scoffed. "How many winkys did that 'slip up' cost you?"

"It was free, but you know what Private told me? He said starting next week I'm going to be a real commando like Skipper and the guys."

"Wow hows your mom feel about that?"

"She doesen't really know yet." S.J said scratching the back of his neck. "Skipper's probably already in trouble for forgeting their aniversery."

"I thought they were celebrating by the pond."

"Yeah it's complicated. Lets get out of this tunnel already!"


	3. Rash decisions

J.J clawed at the concrete walls trying to pull himself through the Privates first prize entrance. Mort, Amy, and S.J were on the business end pushing with all their might. Well S.J was Amy and Mort were buzy giggling at how silly he was.

"Man!" S.J grunted. "Lose some weight!"

"Hey the zoo vet says I'm at a normal weight!" J.J cried indignantly.

"The zoo vet also says 'this will pinch a bit' when he gives a shot." S.J shuddered. "Needle happy wack-bag."

"Needle!" Amy squeeked holding Mort in front of her. "No shot! No shot!"

"Nice going S.J now we have to calm her down." With a pop J.J slipped out of the secret tunnel entrance.

Unprepaired S.J fell out of the tunnel and J.J landed on top of him. S.J's flipper stuck out from under neath his friend and flapped wildly trying to get up.

"S.J...hello?"

"Unah heer ya big luhg!" S.J mumbled.

"Nice Rico impersonation. Where are you?" He asked standing up.

S.J gasped dramaticly for air. "Like I said...lose some weight." Amy and Mort hopped out of the tunnel useing S.J's stomach as a spring board. "Oof! Okay not more I give. Uncle."

"Unca!" Amy cried.

"Yes uncle it means I give up. Oy!" S.J said laying flat again to catch his breath.

"Unca Private! Unca Private!" She cried looking out the lowest port window.

"He can't hear you Amy. Hey!" J.J cried in suprize. He stepped back his foot landing on S.J's stomach. "It's those lobster guys! They're after Private!"

"Stop them!" S.J wheezed. "And please stop tenderizing my spleen!"

The lobsters dragged Private away and J.J only watched.

"Why aren't you stopping them?" S.J demanded.

"Lets follow them. I bet they'll lead us to our parents!"

"Mommy and daddy?" Amy asked.

"And king Juliens feet! Yay!"

S.J ignored them. "You're right, but we'll have to leave Mort and Amy here." He shuddered having an overly paranoid thought. "They can't get into too much trouble...right?"

J.J rolled his eyes. "Come on."

S.J and J.J crept into a wider sewer exit and came up at a manhole a few feet away from the HQ. "There!" S.J whispered pointing to the lobsters carrying a bound struggling penguin.

They left the sewer and replaced the manhole cover. It made a noise as it slipped back into place earning the attention of a lobster. He looked over to see the manhole settling into place. He shrugged and continued on his way.

"Man that guy is dumb!" S.J whispered harshly.

"Hey guys! Have you seen my mom?" Eggy asked loudly.

"Shhshshshhhhhhhhhh!" S.J urged.

"She disapeered today at the pond and we've been looking for her ever sense." Ramona said sadly.

"Be quiet and get down!" S.J said pushing Ramoma and Eggy down.

J.J reached out and grabbed Samuel and Bradly from where they were standing in plain sight. "Those red guys have our parents we're trying to follow them."

"What?" Eggy demended.

"Shshhhsshshhhhhhh!" S.J repeated. "Quiet!" He said louder than necessary.

"Hey Rick." One of the lobsters said. "Somethings leaking air over there. Go check it out would ya?"

As quickly as they could they slipped into a nearby habitat. Big mistake.

"Ey this is Joey habitat an e don't like people in is habitat." He said looming over the children.


End file.
